Terrorizmi
Fjala terrorizëm do te thotë: dhunë e paramenduar ndaj masës jo luftuese me qëllim ndikimin e opinionit publik për te arritur më pas në goditjen e objektivave me natyrë politike, ushtarake apo ideologjike. Për rrjedhoje marrin kuptimet e tyre fjalët terrorist dhe terrorizoj. Terrorizmi konsiston në kryerjen e një krimi nga një individ, një grup apo nga një shtet. Terrorizmi përdoret për të ngjallur te njerëzit një ndjenjë frike e cila në shumë raste është shumë më e madhe se pasojat e vërteta të aktit. Këto akte kane dy shënjestra, popullsinë ose dikasteret e rëndësishme të një shteti. Shkaqet e terrorizmit janë politike, për destabilizimin e një shoqërie por edhe për hakmarrje. Qëllime të ndryshme kanë çuar në themelimin e organizatave të ndryshme të cilat më pas nëpërmjet mesazheve të tyre me karakter politik ose fetar ngjallin frikë dhe panik në radhët e popullsisë. Shumë ide politike janë instrumentalizuar nga organizata terroriste për të justifikuar veprimet e tyre. Si rrjedhojë grupe terroriste eksitojnë në çdo ideologji. Origjina Megjithëse kjo fjalë ka lindur në shekullin e XVIII metodat kanë ekzistuar gjithnjë. Për shembull: në perandorinë romake grupe vrasësish vrisnin legjionarët që patrullonin kufirin. Ndonjëherë, terrorizmi përdoret për të bërë presion. E para që ka përdorur këtë lloj terrorizmi ka qenë në 1871 qeveria e Tier-it kundër pushtuesit prus. Terrorizëm të kësaj natyre ka përdorur Franca gjatë luftës në Algjeri kur ishte nën udhëheqjen e gjeneralit de Gol (de Gaulle) por gjithashtu edhe Britania e Madhe ne Irlandën e Veriut. Metoda terroriste Nëse terrorizmi ndahet në varësi të qëllimit, për ta kryer ka mënyra te ndryshme. * Teknika terroriste asimetrike. * Shkatërrim avionësh apo monumentesh; * Atentate kamikazë ku terroristi vetësakrifikohet në emër te një çështje; * Pengmarrje Lloje të ndryshme terrorizmi Terrorizmi individual Ky lloj terrorizmi ka një karakter spontan dhe është me bazë shoqërore. Ai ka filluar të praktikohet nga anarkistë diku nga fundi shekullit te XIX e për të vazhduar deri në dekadat e para të shekullit te XX e . Si shembuj mund të citojmë veprimet e: Ravashol (Ravachol) për tu hakmarrë, Shtypjen e Fourmies në 1891 dhe Santo Geronimo Caserio, i cili në 1894 vrau Presidentin Sadi Karno (Sadi Carnot) pa harruar dhe akte të ndryshme të nihilistëve në vende si Rusi, Francë, Spanjë apo Itali ku jo rrallë janë vrarë personalitetet politike. Terrorizmi i vertete Më shumë se 600 libra, artikuj dhe ese dedikuar terrorizmit jan publikuar gjatë 20 vjetëve të fundit. Akorduar sipas Schmid, janë regjistruar 5831 tituj deri në vitin 1987.1 Fjala "Terror" rrjedh nga latinishtja dhe bie në drejtimin e gjuhëve romake, gjegjësisht gjuhëve Europjane: terrorist, terrorizëm, akt terrorizmi, anti-terrorizëm, etj. Akorduar sipas Bogdan Zlatariqit, termi Terorist për të paren herë është përdorë për të treguar Robespierren dhe shokët e tij, për referimin e tij famoz në "Komitetin e Shëndetësisë publike" si Tribuna e Terrorit.2 Laqueur shënon se njëri prej lëvizjeve të hershme terroriste ishte ajo kur sekti i organizuar religjioz "Sicarii", të cilët konsistonin njeriun si aktivist të rregullt në luftën e Zealos në Palestinë (Viti 66 - 73 era e re). Sicarii-të ishin "të lejuar" të masakronin njerëzit që nuk i takonin besimit të tyre. Ata gjithashtu shkatrruan shtëpitë dhe vendet e Dinastisë Herodiane, dogjen arkivat publike, etj.3 Sacirii-të i përmendë Tacitus dhe autoritetet rabine si djegës të hambareve dhe shkatrrues të ujësjellësve të Jerusalemit. Viktimë e këtyre kryesisht ishin saducenjt dhe çifutët. Kur Pelestina ishte nën Britanin e Madhe, Zionistë çifut organizojshin të gjitha llojet e akteve terroriste kundër Britanisë, Arabëve, e madje edhe kundër çifutëve të tjerë jozionist. Walid Khalid i përmendë 12 aktet e tyre terroriste përpara se të formohej shteti Izraelit: 1. Granatë në kafene: Për herë tëparë kundër Palestinezëve në Jerusalem më 17 Mars 1937. 2. Minë elektrike në treg: E përdorusr së pari herë kundër Palestinezëve në Haifa, më 6 Korrik 1938. 3. Goditje e anijes s 7 mbushur me njerëz: së pari herë në Haifa më 25 Nëntor 1940. Thuhet se në kuvertën e anijes kishte 1700 refugjatë çifutë. 4,Vrasje të zyrtarve parlamentarë jasht Palestinës për çështjen e konfliktit Palestinez dhe Zionist: Për herë të parë kundër Britanisë në Kairo më 6 Nëntor 1944. 5. Marrje e njerëzve peng për t'i dhënë presion govermentit, së pari herë kundër Britanisë në Kairo më 6 Nëntor 1944 6. Goditje në zyrat e Govermentit me të punësuar dhe vizitorë: për së pari herë kundër Britanisë në Kairo më 6 Nëntor 1944. 7. Goditje në Ambasadë (jasht Palestinës) së pari kundër ambasadës së Britanisë në Romë, me 31 Tetor 1946. 8. Një bombë e lënë në makinë përballë ndërtesës. Për së pari herë e përdorur kundër Britanisë në Sarafand (Në veri të qytetit Jaffa) me 5. Dhetor 1946. 9. Rrahje e të marrurve peng për të shty govermentin që të realizojë diçka nga planet e tyre. Për së pari herë kundër Britanisë në Tel Aviv, Natanya dhe Rishon Le Zion më 29 Dhetor 1946. 10. Letër-bombë dërguar politikanëve jasht Palestine. Së pari e përdorur kundër britanezëve, kur 20 letër-bomba u dërguan nga Italia në London prej 4 deri më 6 Qershor 1947. 11. Vrasja e të marrurve peng, për tu dhënë represion akteve të Govermentit. Së pari kundër Britanezëve në periferinë e qytetit Natanya më 29 Korrik 1947. 12. Bombë në parcelë postale e dërguar jasht Palestinës, së pari e përdorur kundër Britanisë në London, më 3. Shtator 1947.4 Me 17 Mars 1948, Irgun, i kryesuar nga Menachem Begin, hyri në fshat dhe me gjakftoftësi masakron 250 njerëz, 100 prej të cilëve ishin gra dhe fëmij. E ç'është kjo tjetër nëse nuk është terrorizëm institucional?. Kush apo çka të quhet terrorizëm. Akorduar sipas Senatit Amerikan (dhe deklaratës që dha presidenti Bush), gjuejtja me gurë nga demonstruesit në Palestinë është terrorizëm, ndërkohë që thyerja e eshtrave (njerzve të gjallë) nga ana e forcave okupuese, nuk është terrorizëm. Ose përshembull, rasti i Anwar El Sadat-it më 1980 nuk është akt terrorist, ndërsa rasti i Papës Xhon Paul II-të më 1981, është akt terrorist.5 Aeroplani i parë civil, është grabitë në lindjen e Mesme në Dhetor 1954. Aeroplani Sirian është marrë nga forcat Izraelite dhe është detyrua të ulet në aeroportin Lydda (Sot Lod) për te kerkuar lirinëe të zënurve peng në DAMASK. Grabitja tjetër bëhet pas dy vjetësh në regjionin e Mediteranit, kur aeroplani civil i Marokos nga forcat franceze me udhëheqësit e FLN, detyrohet të fluturojë në Francë. Disa shkrimtarë revolocionin Algjerian e konsiderojnë terror kundër popullsisë civile Franceze. Qesharake apo jo!? Akorduar sipas fletushkës së publikuar nga Alona Evans më 1984, i pari arab që akuzohet për grabitjen e aeroplanit Egjiptjan më 7 shkurt 1967. Emri i tij është Hajaj Riad Kamel. Në tetor 1976, aeroplani kubanez u dogj me një minë, ku gjetën vdekjen 73 njerëz. Plan i govermentit Amerikan, i realizuar nga CIA. Pas tij aeroplani tjetër (UNITA) kur gjetën vdekjen 266 civil të pafajshëm Në tetor 1985, Tass raporton se govermenti Amerikan u ka dhënë shenjtëri dy grabitësve sovjetik, nëpërmes të cilëve u mbytën qindra njerëz.. Për bombardimin e Tunisit nga ana e Izraelit, përgjegjësin e mban Qeveria Amerikane.6 Më 3 Dhetor 1963, një grup prej 40 zionistësh, bastisën Misionin e parlamentit Sirian pranë OKB-së. Asnjë aksion nuk u ndërmuar nga autoritetet e OKB-së. Në fillim të luftës, në Qershor 1967, Izraeli godet njësitë ushtarake Indiane të OKB-së. Më 20 tetor 1971, një izraelit gjuan delegacionin sovjetik në New York, kundër tij asgjë nuk u ndërmuar. Më 3 Mars 1977, një shishe me gas ndizet në sesionin Irakian në OKB. Njëri prej tyre është arrestua dhe është lirua pa kurrfar dënimi. Në Qibya më 1953, njësitë e Ariel Sharonit, në fshatra ku kan hy kan mbytur 70 arab (gra e fëmij) në shtëpitë e veta. Një muaj më parë Moshe Dayan dërgon në Qibya njësitë, të cilët detyrojnë të largohen nga Egjipti 4000 beduinë. Njësitë e Sharonit më 1953 kan mbytur edhe 20 civil të pafajshëm në Gaza. Kështu në aktet terroriste që Izraeli i ka bërë apo i ka menduar, jan mbytur 25.000 civil pas vitit 1982 ... Prendimi nëse dëshiron të luftojë terrorizmin, ai nuk guxon të përdorë dy kritere, njëri të vlejë për muslimanët, ndërsa tjetri për izraelitët dhe botën tjetër. Prendimi e din fare mirë se shteti i Izraelit është themeluar me terrorizëm dhe ai edhe sot e kësaj dite përdorë format më të egra të terrorizmit ndaj popullatës autoktone arabe. Janë të njohura organizatat terroriste çifute qysh para themelimit të Izraelit si dhe ato pas themeleimit të tij në vitin 1948, të cilët luftuan edhe kundër interesave të Britanisë, nën protetoratin e së cilës edhe u themelua shteti Izraelit. Ndërsa njëri prej prisëve të atyre organizatave (terroriste). Ishte Menahim Begin, në vitet e shtatdheta ai do të arrijë në postin e kryeministrit, si dhe do të fitojë çmimin Nobel për paqë. Prendimi ende i ka të freskëta mjetet shpërthyese në formë të paketave që Mosadi u dërgonte liderëve Palestinez dhe prej të cilave gjeten vdekjen nji numër i madh i tyre. E mos të flasim per bombardimet izraelite në qytete fshatra dhe shkolla arabe (pas qershorit 1967) nga te cilat gjeten vdekjen dhjetra mijëra njerëz të pafajshëm. Një vit më parë (1995), tërë botën e tmerroj masakra në xhaminë e Hebronit gjatë faljes së namazit nga e cila vdiqën mbi 30 palestinez. Mirëpo Këshillit të OKB-së iu deshën disa mbledhje për ta gjykua ket akt barbar, sepse këtë nuk donte ta bënte Amerika. Miqësia mes atyre që u është shpallë libri (dmth, kristijanë e jehudi) dhe idhujtarëve (Shih Kur'anin), të cilët edhe përkundër botëkuptimeve të tyre të ndryshme, në armiqësi kundër Islamit të gjithë bashkohen. Shembuj të tillë kemi mjaft gjatë historisë dhe në ditët e sotme. Nuk është i pa njohur rasti kur Jehuditë ju bashkuan idhujtarëve (kundër muslimanëve) në Luftën e Hendekut. Sot, jahudi e të krishterë, komunistë e ateistë janë të bashkuar për të luftuar muslimanin. Tragjedia e Bosnjës dhe e Kosovës nuk është gjë tjetër veç se koment i këtij verseti. Në ekranet televizive shohim se ushtria dhe policia izraelite ua hedh ne ajër shtëpitë e te gjith atyre që dyshohen se janë pjestar të ndonjë lëvizjeje çlirimtare palestineze, pastaj pason burgimi i antarve te familjes te tyre si dhe deportimi i tyre jasht vendit. Prandaj me plot te drejtë redaktori i të përditshmes së Bejrutit EL MUHAHIRR pyet: çështë terrorizmi dhe kush e shpiku atë...? C'është fundamentalizmi dhe kush po e nxitë atë? Nën dy emra te ndryshëm është përmbledhë gjithë ajo çka dëshiron Prendimi dhe Amerka. Cdo musliman që nuk don të dorëzohet ai është terrorist dhe çdo musliman që don të ruaj identitetin e vet, ai është fundamentalist. Askush nuk çanë kokën për të na treguar dallimin ndërmjet atij që lufton për një qëllim të caktuar dhe atij që lufton pa kurrfar qëllimi, dallimin në mes të vrasësit dhe të vrarit, ndërmjet asaj që të jeshë patriot dhe asaj që të jeshë i nënshtruar. Muslimanët që i përgjigjen dhunës me dhunë, nuk mund të jetë terrorist. Mjafton tia japish tokën e tij që të ndalet gjaku. Mirëpo nuk mund ta vrasësh ate çdo ditë dhe ta akuzosh për terrorizëm ndërkombëtarë, e pastaj te etiketosh reaksionin e tij i cili është akt i vetmbrojtjes me fjalën terrorizëm. Prendimi vetë i ka shpikur te gjitha mundësitë e terrorizmit dhe pastaj ankohet prej tij. 7 Muslimanit, që ja rrembejnë jeten, atdheun, perparimin, e izolojnë dhe ja imponojnë të gjitha fomat e mizorisë dhe injorancës, ai i refuzon këto dhe kërkon mjete per te mbijetuar per mbrojtjen e identittetit te vet. Ai nuk është terrorist as nuk gjen qetesi ne perdorimin e dhunës. Por ajo është klithja e tokës per shkak se ja ndërrojnë zotin e saj dhe ja plaçkisin te mirat e saja. Muslimani nuk mund te jete terrorist nese kërkon të jetoj i lirë në token e vet dhe kerkon ta deboje okupatorin nga toka e vet., qoftë ai në Palestinë, Ceçeni, Bosnjë ,Kosovë a gjetkë.8 Terrori i kuq (komunizmi) jo vetëm që u mori njerëzve të drejtën e pronsisë, por edhe të drejtën e jetës. I vrau para se të kishin kohë të qajnë jetën e tyre. Komunistët na përzunë prej shtëpive tona në viset shqiptare, pastaj në Azinë Qendrore. Izraelitët duke na torturuar na qitën nga Palestina. Diktatorët në afrikë, tiranët në lindjen e mesme, regjimi Pol Pot në azinë juglindore regjimi fashist në Ballkan, në zemër të Europës. Simbas statistikave më të sakta historike, numri i robërve prej shekullit 16 e deri në shekullin 19, të cilët kan kalue oqeanin Atlantik ka qenë në mes 10 deri në 12 milion.9 Menjëherë pas udhëtimit të Kristofor Kolombos më 1442, kolonialistët Europjan kan themeluar në Amerikë aktivitete në miniera. Përveç robërimit të zezakëve në afrikë, duke i transferuar e duke i shitur në Amerikë e duke i përdorur si fuqi fizike. Fillimi i udhëtimeve me robër nga Afrika përtej oqeanit Atlantik, ka qenë ka mesi i shekullit 15, por nga vitet e para të shekullit 17 ka patur nga 60.000 robër për çdo vit. Zakonisht shumica e robërve janë nxënë në luftra që zhvilloheshin në mes shteteve Afrikane. Gjahtarët e robërve ishin afrikan, por me këtë punë të "ndershme" kishin përfitime të mëdha meterjale.10 Rrugëtimi për Amerikë ka qenë rruga më e mundimshme dhe më e keqe. Në grupe të lidhura me pranga të hekurta, robërit kan qenë të dtyruar të rrijnë me muaj të tërë nëpër shpella ose kasolla prej druri, kështu derisa vinte anija për ti ngarkuar dhe për t'i çuar në Amerikë. Zakonsiht derisa mbërrijshin në Amerikë nga kushtet jo të volitshme dhe torturimet, nga mosushqimi i rregullt, papastërtia, shum vdisnin apo arrinin në Amerikë me të meta fizike. Cdo anije ka qenë e ngarkuar në maksimum kështuqë tregtarët të rrisin sa më shumë profitin e tyre gjat një udhëtimi të tyre. Posada e anijes çdo herë kan përdorë gratë (robëresha) për plotësimin e epsheve seksuale vetëm me një kundërshtim apo tentim kundërshtimi e paguajshin me jetën. Nga dendësia e madhe në anije nga faktorët e ndryshëm paraqitej epidemia. Akurduar nga statistikat historike dhe nga vetë shkrimet e përjetuesit të kësaj tragjedie OLAVDAH EQUIANO, çdo i pesti afrikan në anije gjatë udhëtimit për amerikë gjente vdekjen. Në kohën e Kristofor Kolombos, kur ka shkue në Indinë Prendimore, as kisha e as ligji nuk e kan konsiderue veprim jomoral apo jonjerzor aktin tregtisë me robër.11 Derisa tregtia me robër u bë mënyra normale e profiteve shumica e shërbyesve fetarë kan përdorë argumente fetare për të shtuar robërimin. Priftërinjt protestant në Amerikë, e kan spjeguar robërimin si plan të Zotit edhe se krishterizmi për popujt pagan nuk duhet të ketë mëshirë as keqardhje.12 Kolonialistët zotrinj, shkrimtarë, filozofë europjan kan folur se zezakët nuk janë të njëjtë me të bardhët... Pasojat e mendimeve të tilla e kan shty governatorin MARTINIQUEA të thotë: "Kam ardhur në përfundim me të cilin besoj vendosmërisht se me zezakët duhet sjellur si me shtazët..." 13 E pra, çmund të thuhet për "qytetrimin prendimorë", në zemrën e të cilit shohim skena të tmerrshme pas shpërthimit të një bombe në në një marketë plot njerëz në Sarajevë, Të vdekur , të lënduar e ete masakruar për çdo ditë në Kosovë. Të vdekur e të lënduar në çështjene Universitetit të Tetovës. Masakra dhe gjymtime në Ruanda. Fëmij të uritur që kërkojnë ushqim në Somali. Familje të trulluara që llogarisin humbjet njerzore e materjale pas një tërmeti në Japoni. Viktima të lëna pa ndihmë pas përmbytjeve në Kaliforni. Skena të tmerrshme në Çeçeni... Skena të tilla me vuajtje njerzore shfaqen për ditë para nesh, në programet e radiotelevizionit apo në shtypin e përditshëm. Mjerisht, vërshimi i pafund i lajmeve tragjike mund të ketë një ndikim mpirës në ndjenjat njerzore apo të afrimit nuk përfshin në to. Por prendimi nuk preket nga vuajtjet e të tjerëve, madje edhe më keq, edhe në këto situata i shfrytëzon ato! Ish Sekretari i parë i kombeve të Bashkuara Gjenerali Butros Butros Ghali, në fjalimin e mbajtur më 1992, haptas deklaroi "prej se u formuan OKB-ja jan bërë rreth 100 luftime të mëdha e të vogla dhe kan humbë jetën mbi 20 milion njerëz. ("PROBUDITE SE" 8 shtator 1995) Revista WORLD WATCH shkruan se në këtë shekull kan humbë jetën më shumë njerëz krahasuar me të gjith shekujt e kaluar së bashku. THE WASHINGTON POST përcakton numrin e luftrave pas luftës së dytë botrore në 160, në të cilën rreth 7 milion njerëz kan humbur jetën në luftë e rreth 30 milion të tjerë civil. Veç këtyre humbje të mëdha materjale, dhunime, masakrime etj. Vetëm më 1738-1912 Serbia okupoi 620 fshatra shqiptare (muslimane) të Sanxhakut dhe të Nishit. Më 1877/78 me dhunë largoi 350.000 shqiptarë (musliman). Llogaritet se serbia dhe Mali i Zi kanë plaçkue popullin Shqiptarë në vlerë prej 40 milion dollarësh (1995). Më 1913, në Kosovë plotësisht u dogjën 132 fshatra nga serbët, përzunë 250.000 shqiptarë dhe vollën vlerën e 1250.000, shemben 328 xhamia, përdhosën 85 mejtepe me biblotekat e tyre. Më 1878 - 1914 në viset shqiptare u shkatrruan 8450 bibloteka private me një pasuri të paçmuar literature fetare , historike e kombëtare, dhe keto asnjeherë nuk u bënë në emrin e kristjanizmit... Më 1924 në Rusi u mbydhën 26.000 medrese dhe 31.0000 xhamia. Gjat 1928 1930 izoluan ylematë musliman 45000 alim. Vetëm në BeH gjat kësaj kohe likuiduan 24 000 musliman. Fati i muslimanëve në Etiopi në kohën e perandorit Hajleselasit. Po mbytja e 7000 muslimanëve brenda ditës vetëm me të hy në qytetin e Jerusalemit më 1947...? Hitleri ka qenë katolik ashtu siç kan qenë shumica e ithtarëve të tij, megfjithate terrori i tij nuk ka qenë terror i katolicizmit, por terror hitlerian. Vetëm në llogoret e AUSCHWITZ-it jan mbytur rreth një milion e 500 mij njerëz. Një numër i revistës CONCOLATION e vitit 1939 shkruan për burgun hitlerian icili kishte 40.000 njerëz të pafajshëm nga icili vetëm për një natë u mbytën 70 vetë. Hitleri më 1933 erdhi presidenti i shtetit gjerman. Dhe mos harro, kardinali romankatolik FAULHABER i ka shkrue hitlerit një letër në fundin e së cilës thotë: "Le ta ruaj Zoti kancelarin Reich (Hitler)". Bile përmendet edhe një bashkpunim i ngushtë politik në mes të Hitlerit e të Papës.15 Në njërën anë luftohet me armë, në tjetrën me propagandë të ashpër (në radio, televizor, gazeta, revista). Vetëm ideja e vënijes së ligjit Kur'anor në një shtet Islam, në qendër të vemendjes propagandistike, populli i atij shteti do të shpallet fundamentalist. Nëse shkruhet një libër me tematikë anti Islame, autori shpallet hero, pamvarsisht nga pasaktësitë dhe shpifjet që e përbëjnë librin. Me shpifje të tilla anti Islame, edhe Selman Ruzhdiu e Taslime Nesrini u bënë të njohur. Propaganda anti Islame me gjith fuqinë e saj vepron në mënyra të ndryshme, me qëllim të largimit të muslimanëve nga besimi Islam. Kjo më së shumti duket në shtetet ish Socialiste, ku feja ka qenë e zbehur. Në Shqipëri Përshembull, propagandohet të lihet feja Islame, për arsye se si të tillë Europa nuk do të na pranojë në gjirin e saj. Në Kosovë, propagandohet që të lihet feja Islame, në mënyrë që Kosova të mos bëhet një Bosnje e dytë, etj. Të gjitha këto argumentojnë thënien e Allahut xh sh: "Vërtetë ju (o besimtarë) do të sprovoheni si në pasuri, si në vehten tuaj, madje do të dëgjoni ofendime të shumta prej atyre që u është dhënë libri para jush dhe prej idhujtarësh..." Prandaj, tradhëtitë e tilla më nuk duhet ta befasojnë besimtarin, përkundrazi, ai duhet të durojë duke qenë i sigurtë se e vërteta absolute do të triumfojë mbi të pa vërtetën. Politika amerikane ndaj Islamit dhe popullit musliman është e planifikuar në këtë bazë: JUXHIN RUSTO ndihmës i ministrit të punëve të jashtme dhe këshilltarë i kryetarit XHONSON, për punë të Lindjes së Mesme, deri në vitin 1967 thotë: "Duhet ta dijmë se mardhënijet e deritsahme në mes nesh dhe popujve arab (musliman) nuk janë në kundërshtime ndërmjet shteteve apo ndërmjet popujve. Kundërthënije ndërmjet civilizimit Islam dhe atij të krishterë." Konsrontimi ndërmjet krishterizmit dhe Islamit, ishte që nga mesjeta, ata janë vazhdueshme deri në këtë moment në mënyra të ndryshme, e qe një shekull e gjysëm po dominon Prendimi mbi Islamin. Vërtetë rrethanat historike dëshmojnë se Amerika është pjesë plotësuese e botës Prendimore, filozofia e saj, ideologjia dhe rregullimi shtetrorë është i njëjtë me të. Ajo e bënë atë që është kundër botës Islame. Amerika nuk mund të ketë qëndrim tjetër, përveç të jetë në radhët e atyre që janë kundër Islamit. E në të njëjtën kohë tëmarrë anën e botës Prendimore si shtet Cionist. RUSTO e kufizon qëllimin e kolonizimit me rrënimin e civilizimit Islam. Formimi i shtetit Izraelit është pjesë e këtij planifikimi, dhe vazhdim i luftrave kryqtare. Batreson Smith në librin e tij HAJATUL MESIH ESH-SHABIJE thotë: "Luftrat kryqtare pësuan disfatë, por ndodhi një ngjarje e madhe Kur Anglia dërgoj ekspeditën e tretë kryqtare dhe kësaj radhe fitoj". Vërtetë, ekspedita e LENBIT mbi Jerusalem gjatë luftës së parë Botrore, ishte kryqzata e tretë dhe e fundit. Për atë gazetat britanike botojnë fotografinë e LENBIT dhe nën të shkruajn tekstin e tij të njohur të cilin e tha me rastin e pushtimit të Jerusalemit: "SOT MOREN FUND LUFTRAT KRYQTARE". Këta gazeta botojnë edhe një lajm tjetër, i cili sqaron se qëndrimi i gjeneralit LENBI nuk është vetëm qëndrim i tij, por është qëndrim i përgjithshëm i politikës Angleze. LUID XHORXHI miinistër i jashtëm Anglez, e përshëndetë dhe i uron fitoren në ekspeditën e fundit kryqtare gjeneral LENBIT në parlamentin Britanik, të cilën ai e quajti LUFTA E TRETE KRYQTARE. Gjeneral GURU, kur e mundi ushtrinë muslimane jasht DAMASKUT, menjëherë u nis ka varri i SALAHUDIN EJUBIT te Xhamija Emevive, kur shkoj i ra sheqlm varrit dhe i tha: "shih na u kthyem o salaudin". Kryqzatat Franceze i vërteton ajo që tha Ministri i punëve të jashme me rastin e vizitës së disa parlamentarëve francez, të cilët kërkuan prej tij që të ndërpritej lufta që ishte në vazhdimin e sipër në MERAKISH. Ai u përgjegj: "ME TE VERTETE AJO ESHTE LUFTE NE MES GJYSEMHENES DHE KRYQIT". RENDOLF ÇERÇILI tha: "Nxjerrja e Jerusalemit nga sundimi Islam ka qenë ëndërr e kahershme e të krishterëve dhe e Çifutëve. Gëzimi i të grishterëve nuk e zvoglon gëzimin e çifutëve. Jerusalemi dual nga duart e muslimanëve". KNESETi çifut nxjerr aneksimin e Jerusalemit icili nuk do tu kteheht muslimanve në kurrfar bisedimesh ndërmjet muslimanëve dhe çifutëve. Kur hynë forcat Izraelite në Jerusalem më 1967, në krye me MOSHA DAJANIN u thubua ushtria rreth murit të vajtimit dhe recitonin fajlët: "Kjo ditë na përkujton ditën e HAJBERIT-Vajtimin e Hajberit. Feja e Muhamedit kje dhe shkoj. Muhamedi ka vdekur, pas vedi ka lënë vajza..." Ndihmësit e tij dolën në demonstrata para luftës më 1967 në Paris mbanin transparente me titull: "Ndihmoni Izraelin materjalisht dhe moralisht". Në fund në çdo transparenti ishin dy fjalë: "MBYTNI MUSLIMANET". Kësaj ftese ju përgjigjën francezët të cilët për katër ditë tubuan ndihma në shumë prej 1000 miljona frënga franceze. Izraeli shtypi disa panorama në të cilat shkruante: "disfatë gjysëmhënës". Ato u shitën me milijona, për përforcimin e cionizmit të cilët po e vazhdojnë misionin e kryqëzatave Europjane në këtë pjesë të botës. Ai mision është luftë e Islamit dhe shkatrrimi i muslimanëve. Përse e gjith kjo? Sipas deklaratave të udhëheqësve Prendimorë, ata e shohin Islamin si murë të çelikët, icili qëndron në ballë të rezistencës, që të mos mbizotrojnë dhe ta shfrytëzojnë botën. LORINS BRAUNi thotë: "Më të vërtetë Islami është ai muri i vetëm në ballë të kolonializmit Europjan". Ish kryeministri Britanik thotë: "Sa të ekzistojë Kur"ani në duart e Muslimanëve, kurrsesi nuk mundë të mbisundojë Europa mbi lindje". Një guvernator ushtarak francez me rastin e 100 vjetorit të kolonizimit të Algjerit, thotë: "Me të vërtetë, ne nuk do të fitojmë kundër Algjerianëve derisa ata të lexojnë Kur"anin dhe të flasin Arabisht. Ne duhet tua fshijmë Kur"anin arab dhe tua ndalojmë përdorimin e gjuhës arabe..." Isami është murë që qëndron në ballë të pengimit të Partisë Komuniste. Në Majë të vitit 1952, në faqen e parë të gazetës së përditshme Komuniste "UZBAHISTAN" në numrin 22, redaktori i saj thotë: "Eshtë e pamundur të forcohat komunizmi në këto anë, para se të fshihet Islami përfundimisht". Islami është murë që nuk lejon përhapjen e krishterizmit. Një misionarë i krishterë thotë: "Me të vërtetë fuqia Islame është ajo fuqi ecila ka qëndruan si pengesë në ballë të përhapjes së krishterizmit". Islami është rreziku i vetëm para stabilizimit Cionist. BEN GURIANI ish kryeministër i Izraelit, thotë: "frikësohem nga ajo që frikësohen të gjith, se në botën arabe mos po paraqitet një Muhamed i ri..." LORINS BRAUNi thotë: "Më të vërtetë Islami është ai muri i vetëm në ballë të kolonializmit Europjan". Ish kryeministri Britanik thotë: "Sa të ekzistojë Kur'ani në duart e Muslimanëve, kurrsesi nuk mundë të mbisundojë Europa mbi lindje". Një guvernator ushtarak francez me rastin e 100 vjetorit të kolonizimit të Algjerit, thotë: "Me të vërtetë, ne nuk do të fitojmë kundër Algjerianëve derisa ata të lexojnë Kur'anin dhe të flasin Arabisht. Ne duhet tua fshijmë Kur'anin arab dhe tua ndalojmë përdorimin e gjuhës arabe..." Një oficer i lartë i ushtrisë arabe, i cili ra në duar të çifutëve në vitin 1948, tregon se komandanti i ushtrisë çifute, e thirri në zyrën e tij para se ta lëshojnë në liri dhe gjatë bisedës u soll në mënyrë korrekte me të. Oficeri egjiptjan thotë, a mund të pyes pse nuk e sulumat fshatin SUR BAHIR (është një fshat afër Kudsit- Jetusalemit)?. Komandanti Izraelit, heshti bukur gjatë e pastaj tha: "Të përgjitgjem haptazi, pse nuk e sulmuam fashatin SUR BAHIR, ngase në te kishte shumë forca vullnetare fanatike muslimane. Ne e pamë që ata luftarë fanatikë ndryshojnë prej luftarëve të tjerë të rregullt. Lufta tek ata nuk është detyrë që e bëjnë sipas urdhërave nga eprorët e tyre por ajo është mbrojtje me vetëmohim e mençuri. Ata u përngjajnë ushtarëve tanë të cilët luftojnë në emër të ideologjisë së tyre të fortë për mbrojtjen e Izraelit. Megjithate ka ndryshim të madh në mes ushtrisë tonë dhe vullnetarëve muslimanë. Ushtria jonë lufton për themelimin e një Atdheu që të jetojnë në të, kurse vullnetarët musliman luftojnë që të vdesin. Ata e kërkojnë vdekjen në luftë sikur të ishin të çmendur. Sulmi mbi ta është rrezik i madh mbi ata që dëshirojnë të jetojnë. Sulmit mbi ta i ngjanë sulmit në një mal plot egërsira. E ne nuk e dëshirojmë atë. Pastaj, po ti sulmojmë ata, do ti ndikojë në pjesët tjera të vendit që edhe ata të ndjekin rrugën e tyre dhe do të na prishte punë në tërësi që të realizohet dëshira e jonë. Ajo që i shtynë vullnetarët në këtë mënyrë është Feja Islame. Ata nuk janë vetëm rreziku i jonë, por edhe rreziku i juaj, ngase as ju nuk do të keni paqë në tokat muslimane derisa të fshihen premtimet e xhennetit në luftë për mbrojtjen e Atdheut (XHIHAD)..." "Pengesë kryesore për sendërtimin e qëllimeve tona kolonijaliste në vendet Islamike janë dy gjëra të cilat duhet likuiduar gjithsesi. E para është ky Libër (Kur'ani)" edhe pas një heshtje të shkurtër, kthehet kah lindja duke treguar me dorën e majtë, (dhe shton) "edhe kjo Kabe" - tha presidenti Anglez Gladsoni (1809-1898).16 Në librin "Studjuesit e Prendimit pohojnë" gjejmë edhe këtë fjali: "...Shkapërderdhni, asgjësoni Islamin dhe zhdukni pjestarët e tij..."17 Në një kongres, para gazetarëve; Selazari deklaroj kështu: "Rreziku më i madh me të cilin do të ndeshet civilizimi ynë, është ai kur muslimanët do të përpiqen që jurispundencën botrore ta zavendësojë me jurispundencën Islame" Kur një gazetarë e pyeti, se si është e mundur kjo, derisa muslimanët në mes vehte janë të përçarë, ai ju përgjegj kështu: "Po druaj se mos do të dalë ndonjë nga radhët e muslimanëve dhe ata përçarje të tyre do t'i fusi ndër ne".18 Në vitin 1952, njëri nga përgjegjësit e ministrisë Franceze, rrezikun në Europë nuk e shihte nga komunizmi, por nga Islami. Ish ministri Francez i diplomacisë së jashtme, thoshte: "Nuk ka dyshim në fitoren tonë. Arrijtëm t'i dobësojmë e ti mposhtim muslimanët. U lodhëm nga asimilimet që ua kemi eksponuar. Porse duhet të jemi të vetëdijshëm se mbase mund të vijë dita që t'i asgjësojmë qëllimet e tyre... Luftrat e kryqëzatave nuk e kishin atë qëllim paqësorë për ta pushtuar Kudsin (Jerusalemin), por para së gjithash, qëllimi ishte që të asgjësohen e të coptohen muslimanët-pohoi GARDNERI. Ish kryetari i Sh.B.A-së, RICHARD NIXON-i në një rast, haptas deklaroi: "Islami është ndër provokatorët më të mëdhenj të politikës së jashtme amerikane. "Ua tërheq vërejtjen e të vetëdijësoheni se Islami do të bëhet fuqi botrore, më ekstreme për shkak të shtimit të natalitetit të tyre. Në të ardhmen, rrezik potencial për Prendimin do të jenë muslimanët, andaj mbase edhe do të ndihet nevoja për bashkpunim me Moskën, për ta luftuar ekzistencën e botës Islame". Deklaratë e një tubimi të armiqëve të Islamit. Në shkollat fillore, serbët mësojnë edhe poezinë "Gjuajtja e egërsirave" në të cilin poeti shovinist ortodoks thotë "Muslimanët janë drejtuar rrugëve të djallit, e kan flliqur tokën, e kan mbushur me gjëra të flliqura. Le të na kthehen tokat neve, ta pastrojmë tokën nga mbeturinat e tyre, ta pështyjmë Kur'anin, tua këpusim kokat e gjith atyre që e besojnë dinin e qenve e që i rreken Muhamedit; të shajmë e të pështyjmë pa kurrfar mëshire mbi ta".19 Kisha ortodokse serbosllave vazhdimisht u preferon gjeneratave të reja: "Nëse dëshironi që Zoti i juaj tua pranojë luftën, dhe të jetë më i lumtur me ju, këtë do ta bëjë vetëm atëherë kur ju do të jeni të dehur e do të therni musliman..." Në mitingun serb, lideri I Rimekembjes serbe Vuk Drashkoviqi, (mbajtur më 09. 09. 1990) në Sanxhak, por të tjerash tha: "Territori i Sanxhakut nuk është tokë e muslimanëve por është pjesë e Serbisë. Ju Muslimanët nuk keni se ç'të kërkoni këtu. Do tua çelim rrugët dhe dyert, krah më krah do t'ju dërgojmë në Mekë, Medinë, Iran e Turqi, sepse ju nuk mund të jetoni në tokat serbe (*20) Ai edhe me vone ne konferenca shtypi sa here perseriti fjalet si papagall: "Themelet e demokracise Europjane nuk mund te sendertohen ne baze te sheriatit Islam dhe ne Europe nuk mund te hyhet duke ngritur mure te larta rreth shtepive…" Ne Gazeten "Nasha Borba" (11-12 Korrik 1998) Peshkopi i Shabacit e Valeves Lavretnije, doli me deklaraten e tij: "Arqipeshkvi Artemije ndoshta ka te drejte kur ka propozuar me dhembje te madhe te ndaje nje pjese te Kosoves qe me se paku e duam dhe tua japim shqiptareve. Ndoshta ajo pjese e Kosoves do te jete sfide per ardhmerine e Serbise, por edhe te vete Europes, per arsye se ajo pjese do te jete nje pengese e fuqishme per depertimin e Islamit ne Veri.Nese nuk veprohet keshtu une kam frike se shqiptaret shume shpejt do te arrijne deri ne Shumadi, e ndoshta deri te porta e Beogradit. Per arsye se vetem pas dy decenieve ata numerikisht do te jene nacionaliteti numer nje ne Serbi. Sikur te rinjt shqiptar sot te rekrutoheshin ne ushtrine Jugosllave, çdo i treti ushtar do te ishte shqiptar dhe çdo i treti deputet ne parlamentin e Serbis do te jete shqiptarë." Sigurisht se ai kishte mjaft serb qe mendojshin keshtu. Njeri nder ata ishte edhe ish Lideri Komunist Millosh Miniq qe akuzonte shqiptaret e Kosoves: "per fundamentalizem islamik per shkak te natalitetit te tyre te laste" dhe donin te merrnin masa sanksionuese per ta ndaluar kete dukuri, ndersa masa stimuluese per rritjen e natalitetit te tek popullata serbë. Kryetari i Partise radikale serbe, Vojislav Sheshel nuk hezitoi haptas te jap deklaraten me terroriste qe mund te jete: "Ne momentin kur ne Serbi do te bien bombat e Natos, ne kosove nuk do te mbese me asnje shqiptare" Ne vitin 1992, ish Governatori I Qarkut te Kosoves Millosh Simoviq, ne nje takim me delegacionin e parlamentit Rus, kishte deklaruar se: "Ne Kosove nuk po mbrohet vetem Serbizmi, por ketu para se gjithash po mbrohet para se gjithash ortodoksizmi nga invazioni Islamikë".20a Ne "Nasa Borba" Dr. Mirolub Jevtiq shkruante: "Islami e perjashton multikulturen dhe krijon nje fashizem te ri ne nje forme me te vrazhde se ato qe kishte krijuar Hitleri" Krimineli Radovan Karaxhiq deklaronte: " Islami duhet te eleminohet nga Europa" Dobrica Qosiq thoshte: "Islami eshte armiku me i madh i ortodoksizmit" Ish prefekti i Prishtines Dushan Simiq ne te perjavshmen amerikane "Newsweek" ne bisede ai tha: "Serbet ketu luftuan qe te shpetojne Europen nga Islami, Ne ende luftojme qe te pengojme perhapjen e Islamit ne Evrope" Historiani serb Jovan Duciq, per popullin shqiptar shkruan: "I mallkuar nder popujt. Sot atje mbizotron muslimanizmi e degjohet nje gjuhe e keqe" Ne librin "A Journey to the rivers - justic for Serbia" autori Peter Hendke, ka vene ne parafraze thenien e Milosh Crnjanskit (1930): "Ah, mbaj mend… me pare une nenshkruajsha letrat Varikut te varfer, e nena ime shkonte neper dyert e fqinjeve duke pyetur kush ishte ky Variku I varfer. E pra, kjo eshte jeta para luftes. Cfar ndryshimi do te behen tek ne, nese mbysim tre milion njerez. Qielli mbetet i njejte shume i kalter. Vdekja kthehet por paqa vjen. E ne do te behemi te lire e te forte" Patriku Pavle i cili sherbeu kishes serbe per 30 vjete, mbronte vrasjet dhe torturat e shqiptareve neper protesta duke thene: "Protesta e tyre I ngjane nje njeriu te mykur nga pasuria, te cilit I eshte thene se rroga do t'I zvoglohet paksa… Ka luftra te drejta dhe te padrejta. Mbrojtja e Kososves (nga shqiptaret) eshte lufte e drejte prandaj me cdo mjet dhe ne cdo kohe duhet te debohet pushtuesi shqiptar" Ati Dorotej per "The Guardian" deklaronte : "Ne kete prandvere do te kete lufte.Atehere shqiptaret musliman mesiguri do ta sulmojne manastirin e shekullit XIII, Edhe murgeshat do te varen, edhe kisha do te digjet. N rastin me te mire kishen do ta shendrrojne ne xhami" Serbet ne mitingje edhe sot shprehin mbrojtjen e krimineli Millosheviq, dhe me shovinizem te terbuar haptazi deklarojne "Svuda gdje je srbska dusa koja, tamo je domovina moja…", (Gjithkund ku ekziston ndonje shpirte serbi, atje edhte atdheu im) "Oj Serbio iz tri dela, ponovo ces biti cela…" (O Serbi prej tri pjeseve, Serish do te jeshe e unjisuar) "Ne trazimo nista novo, samo Carstvo Dusanovo…", (Nuk kerkojme asgje te re vec mbreterine e Dushanit "Od Ljublane do Tirane, na mom srcu leze rane" (Prej Lublane ne Tirane, ne zemren time qendrojne plaget Kjo nuk tregon asgje tjeter vetem nje forme teorike te terrorizmit, ndersa per formen praktike, e pame shume mire gjate viteve te fundit ne Kroaci, Bosnje e Kosove. Të rrëfejmë një histori të shkurtër. Në vitin e dytë të hixhretit (624) nji muslimane niset dhe shkon në tregun e fisit Beni Kajnuka (në Medine Munavere) dhe ulet para një Shitorje të një jahudiu. Priti derisa të hapet për të blerë ca stoli ari për vehte. Aty arrijti një Jahudi icili me shpejtësi të madhe prapa shpinës gruas ja lidhi rrobat me një pe të trashë. Kur ajo lëvizi për t'u ngritur, asaj ju xhveshën rrobat e lidhura me pe, dhe nderi i saj u zbulua. Të tjerët kur e panë gruan lakuriq, filluan të tallen me të. Dhe çka ndodhi më tej. A heshtën muslimanët që sapo kishin ardhë këtu. Jo, ata e morën si obligim moral për t'ja kthye ndrin motrës së tyre. Për këtë muslimanët tërë fisin hebre (Beni Kajnuka) e arrestuan dhe 700 ushtarë të këtij fisi u bënë robër të muslimanëve. I njëjti rast përsëritet pas 211 vjetëve. Sërish njëra nga muslimanet shkon në tregun që atëkohë gjendej shumë larg hilafetit. Aty ajo ofendohet në mënyra më brutale. Ndihmë nuk kërkoj prej askujt vetëm rënkoj: O mjerë për Mutesimin. Pastaj një tregtarë këtë rënkim e përcolli deri te Halifja i muslimaneve Mutesimi. Po a heshti halifja. Jo, njëmijë herë JO...!? Ai urdhëroj që të përgaditet ushtria për ti kthye nderin një motre muslimane. Kurse sot femrat motrat muslimane u mirret nderi nëpër këmbë në Bosnjë, në Palestinë e gjetkë, kurse "mbretërit musliman" nuk i bren ndërgjegja...21 "Rreziku më i madh me të cilin do të ndeshet civilizimi ynë, është ai kur muslimanët do të përpiqen që jurispundencën botrore ta zavendësojë me jurispundencën Islame" Kur një gazetarë e pyeti, se si është e mundur kjo, derisa muslimanët në mes vehte janë të përçarë, ai ju përgjegj kështu:"Po druaj se mos do të dalë ndonjë nga radhët e muslimanëve dhe ata përçarje të tyre do t'i fusi ndër ne" Islami është mendim politik më i sinqertë, më i gjallë dhe më i shëndoshë, icili është zbatuar në botë. I ka ofruar njerëzimit kushte shumë më të mira për jetë se çdo rend tjetër shoqërorë... Ramja e vetë Islami paraqitet tek atëherë kur njerëzit patën humbur besimin në besnikërinë e përfaqsuesve të vet.. 21 Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës kanë vendosur të bëjnë ilegale çdo përkrahje morale apo ndihmë financiare për 30 grupet ekstremiste. Këto grupe - sipas saj - janë organizata terroriste, prandaj duhet të mbesin jasht çdo përkrahje a ndihmese. Grupet e akuzuara për grupe terroriste janë: (1) Organizata Abu Nidal "ANO" - palestineze; (2) Grupi Abu Sayyaf "ASG" - filipine; (3) Grupi i armatosur Islamik "GIA" - Algjeriane; (4) Aum Shinrikyo "AUM" japoneze; (5) Euzkadi Ta Askatasuna "ETA" Basque; (6) Fronti Demokratik për çlirimin e Palestinës "DFLP" - palestineze; (7) Lëvizja e rezistencës Islamike "HAMAS" - Palestineze; (8) Harakat Ul-Ansar "HUA" - pakistaneze; (9) Partia e Zotit "HAZBULLAH" - Libaneze; (10) Gama'a al-Islamiyya (grupi islamik "IG") - egjiptjane; (11) Armata e Kuqe Japoneze "JRA" - japoneze; (12) Al-Jihad - egjiptjane; (13) Kach - izraelite; (14) Khamer Rouge - kamboxhiane; (15) Khane Chai - izraelite; (16) Partia e punës Kurdistane "PKK" - kurdistanët turq; (17) Tigrët çlirimtar të Tamil Ealamit "LTTE" - Sri Lanka; (18) Fronti i papajtueshëm patriotik i Manuel Rodriguezit "FPMR/D" -Çile; (19) Muhaxhidinët e Organizatës Khalaq "MEK dhe MKO" - Iraniane; (20) Armata Nacional Çlirimtare "ELN" - Kolumbiane; (21) Xhihadi Islamik Palestinez "PIJ" - palestineze; (22) Fronti Çlirimtar Palestinez "PLF" - palestineze; (23) Fronti Popullorë pë çlirimin e Palestinës "PFLP" - palestineze; (24) Fronti popullr për çlirimin e Palestinës "PFLP/GC" - palestineze; (25) Forcat e Armatosura revolocionare të Kolumbisë "FARC" - kolumbiane; (26) Organizata Revolocionare "17 Nëntori" - greke; (27) Partia popullore revolocionare për çlirim "DHKP/C" - turke; (28) Përpjekja revolocionare popullore "ELA" - greke; (29) Rruga e shkëlqyeshme "SL" - Peruviane; (30) Lëvizja Revolocionare Tupac Amru "MRTA" - peruviane. Nga ana tjeter, grupi i Kashmirit Harkat Ul Ansar e denoncon ShBA-në që edhe kët grup e futen në rangun e grupeve terroriste me pa të drejtë. Gazeta e tyre lokale shkruan: "Duke e vënë grupin tonë në grupet terroriste, qartë reflektohet politika anti-muslimane e Amerikës. Amerika është vendi udhëheqës i terrorizmit në botë dhe nuk ka të drejtë të emrojë për terrorizëm asnjë organizatë..." Kjo organizatë gjithashtu reagoi përmes Ambasadës Amerikane në New Delhi, se ky grup nuk është grup terrorist, siç i vëhet vula në Shtëpinë e Bardhë, por është organizatë për çlirimin e vendit, për mbrojtjen e fëmijëve, nënave e motrave në vendin e vet, e përkrahur në ndonjë mënyrë edhe nga SHBA-të. Gjithashtu edhe "Hisbollahu" libanez si mbrojtje e vetme nga terrori çifut, futet në listen e grupacioneve terroriste - shkruan "The Minaret". Autori i librit "Some to Mecca turn to Pray" Mervin Hiskett është shumë mirë i "njohur" me Islamin dhe me jeten Islame, shkruan: "...Unë perosnalisht asnjëherë nuk mund të bindem se Islami ka ndonjë alternativë të dëshirueshme për kulturën Evro-prendimore apo për stilin e jetës..." Samuel P. Hungtington, më 1996, botoi librin: "The Clash of Civilization and the Remaking of World Order" në të cilin shkruan: "Jo vetëm fundamentalizmi Islam, por vetë Islami është problem që shkakton konflikte luftarake ndërmjet civilizimeve ne konceptin e Zotit... Civilizimi Islam është i ndryshëm prej ati Prendimorë me të cilën është mësue ky popull, prandaj konflikti i këtyre civilizimeve do të vazhdojë edhe në të ardhmen sikur katërmbëdhjetë shekuj më parë...Madje edhe tani është e qartë se ndodhemi para një lufte të ashpër ndërmjet tyre... Eshtë ndoshta e çuditshme të thuhet se Revolocioni Iranian i vitit 1979 ka qenë luftë e haptë e zhvilluar në mes Prendimit e Islamit... Gjatë viteve 1980-1995, akorduar sipas Ministrisë Amerikane të Mbrojtjes, SHBA-të kanë qenë të angazhuara me shtatë operacione Ushtarake në Lindjen e Mesme, të gjitha këto kundër muslimanëve. Asnjë operacion ushtarak kundër ndonjë feje a kombi tjetër... Sekretari i NATO-s, Kryeministri i Francës dhe Kancelari i Gjermanisë, në fillimin e vitit 1995, publikisht deklaruan se "Islami është më i rrezikshëm se Komunizmi". Christopher Coker publikoi librin për fëmi me titull "Terrorism" në të cilin zë vend një kaptinë me titull "Terorizmi Islamik". Në këtë kaptinë, edhe aktet terroriste të organizuara nga jomuslimanët, provon t'i ndërlidhë në ndonjë farë mënyre me muslimanët. Hal Lindsey në librin "The Final Battle" përmes interpretimeve biblike, mundohet të "spjegojë" ardhjen e një lufte të madhe nukleare në mes të muslimanëve dhe Prendimit. Akorduar sipas ti, muslimanët do të pësojnë disfatë, ndërsa Islami do të pushojë së ekzistuari si religjion. "Ne - thotë ai - nuk duhet të frikësohemi prej askujt më shumë se prej Islamit, sepse Islami është më i rrezikshëm se Nazismi e Komunizmi. Për kët arsye mendoj unë se Amerika duhet të përkrahë më shumë Izraelin..." John Gilchrist, një udhëheqës shpirtrorë në Afrikën e Jugut, i cili për t'ju kundërvënë shkrimeve dhe debateve të Sh. Ahmed Deedat, shkroi librin: "Islamic Invasion" nga i cili shkëpusim: "Trupëzimi pa proces, përdorimi i torturave, vrasjet publike, premja e duarve, këmbëve, veshëve, gjuhëve, kokave si dhe nxjerrja e syve - të gjitha këto janë pjesë e ligjit Islam sot, sepse janë pjesë e kulturës arabe të shekullit të shtatë... Prapaskena historike (e Z. Gilchrist) në lidhje me origjinën e emrit Allah, revelon se ky Allah, nuk mund të jetë Zot i partriarkut biblik të hebrenjve a kristjanëve. Eshtë vetëm një improvizim i shenjtërisë së hënës në paganizmin arabik... Për gjenialitetin e Muhamedit duhet të pajtohemi, por kur studjojmë jeten e ti, hasim se ai ishte njeri normal, si të gjith të tjerët, mëkatar, rrenacak, punëtor, plot epsh, i zhgënjyer, etj". Këto dhe dhumë shkrimatrë e grupe të tjera, kan filluar të përdorin edhe internetin, për propagandë kundër Islamit. Aty, përshembull gjenë se: "...Allah është emër i shenjtërisë pagane nga Babilonia. Ai ka patur edhe gruan me emrin Allat me të cilën emrigroi 3500 vjetë më parë në Mekë. Allah gjithshtu pati profetin analfabet, Muhamedin të pushtuarin e djallit, një maniak seksual. Islami në vehte është i ngritur mbi themelet me të degjeneruara prej çdo religjioni tjeter botrorë. Eshtë çudi që të dëgjosh nga Papa dhe disa protestant për meritat e mëdha që Islami i ka sjellë civilizimit njerëzorë. Po, Papa i jep merita Islamit, për arsye se edhe ai vetë është i degjeneruar... Joshan Katz ka "Web-Site" të shtrirë me titull: "Christian Answers to Islam" Propagandistët anti-Islam janë të rrezikshëm dhe aktiv në mënyra të ndryshme. Qëllimi i tyre është të poshtrojnë muslimanët dhe të shkatrrojnë Islamin plotësisht. Muslimanët nuk janë të vetëdijshëm. për këtë, sepse ata flasin shumë, por janë shkurtpamës, gëlltisin #do gjë që u servohet përpara nga armiqët më të mëdhenj. Sistemi edukativ në vendet muslimane është i kontrodhuar nga qeveritë shekullore, të cilat synojnë vetëm mbrojtjen e interesave të tyre. Kur'ani sulmohet, hadisthet konsiderohen të fabrikuara, tallen me Sheriatin...! Mënyra e këti sistemi është parapërgaditje për të kalua nga Islami në Kristjanizëm. Grupet socialiste me liderët e tyre diktatorial, janë të përkrahur e të ndihmuar nga Prendimi, derisa ata luftojnë dhe thejnë grupet Islame. Në përfundim, duke i patur para syshë terrorizmat dhe terroristët e vërtetë, këshillojmë prendimorët: Kujtonie Hitlerin. Kujtonie Musolinin dhe idenë e tij fashiste. Kujtonie Mikadon Japoneze. Keni dëgjuar për të gjitha. Ku janë ato tani. Të zhdukura në harresë. Pastaj ju e harruat Historinë tuaj. Skllavërinë, shpërbërjen. Mos harroni se historia përsëritet vetiu. Mos u kënaqeni shum me fitoren tuaj, kush e di si mund të bëhet nesër. Ju keni nokautizuar vëllezërit tanë të besimit më 1948, përsëri më 1956, prap më 1967, pastaj më 1982 (në Liban), dhe tani "Intifadah". JU keni përktrahur në mënyra të ndryshme masakrat e papara në Bosnjë. Ju keni qenë coptues të trojeve shqiptare dhe ruajtës së turbullirave atje. Ju mund të delni fitues edhe tridhjet herë, por nuk do ta zgjdhni problemin tuaj. Vëllezërit tanë mund të qëndrojnë edhe në njëqind beteja të humbura. Keni njëqind milion të tjerë rreth jush. Ata mund të mbijetojnë që të vërtiten sërish e sërish. Kurse ju nuk mund të qëndroni qoftë se humbasni edhe një betejë të vetme. Vetëm një disfatë do të paralajmrojë fundin tuaj." Edhe një gjë duhet ditur, se fuqia e madhe nuk është kurr permanente. Kur t'u vij rrica, masa e popullit do të përgadisë djegijen e udhëheqësive të djeshëm. Referencat 1. The International Terrorism A legal critique nga Muhamed Aziz Shukri, Vermont 1991, faqe XI 2. Hystory of International Terrorism and Its Legal Control Bogdan Zlatariq , 1975, faqe 474 3. Thomas De Quincey "On Murder Considered as One of the Fine Arts in the English Mail Coach and other Writings" Edinburgh 1862, f. 52 4. Walid Khalid A critical juncture: The United States and Palestinian people" Washington DC, Mars 1989, faqe 13-14. Këtë listë Z. Walid e jep për të treguar se Zionistët dhe jo arabët apo muslimanët shiitë janë themeluesit dhe ruajtësit e terrorizmit në Lindjen e Mesme. 5. T Arnold 6. Godfrey Jensen Midle East International October 11 1985 http://www.math.gatech.edu/katz/Islam Xhelal El Alin QENDRIMI I PRENDIMIT NDAJ ISLAMIT Bptuar në "DITURINE ISLAME" Nr. 38, 1992 8. Nga "WORLD OUR TIMES" december 1993 Përgaditi: Prof Idris Ajeti 9. "Probudite se" 8 Qershor 1995, faqe 4 10. Philip Curtin Specialist i tregtisë me robër 11. 'THE RISE AND FALL OF BLACK SLAVERY" 12. AMERICAN SLAVERY 13. Edward Long 'HISTORY OF JAMAICA" 14. THE GOLDEN AGE". 15. Cituar nga H. Hfz. Sinanudin Sokoloviq në temën HAXHI botuar në GLASNIK 9. 10. 1971 16. Dr. Abdul Haj El-Husein El-Fermavi në GJAK NE FLAKE përkthen Rexhep Nuredini, Shkup 1993 17. Po aty 18. Gjak në flakë 19. Gazeta SHARKUT EUSAT 19. 2. 1992 20. Xhelal El Alim QENDRIMI I PRENDIMIT NDAJ ISLAMIT botuar në DITURIA ISLAME Nr.38 / 1992 20a. "Dituria Islame, Tetor - Nentor 1998, f.6 21. GJAK NE FLAK ar:إرهاب be:Тэраркор bg:Тероризъм ca:Terrorisme cs:Terorismus cy:Terfysgaeth da:Terrorisme de:Terrorismus el:Τρομοκρατία en:Terrorism eo:Terorismo es:Terrorismo fa:تروریسم fi:Terrorismi fr:Terrorisme gl:Terrorismo he:טרור hr:Terorizam hu:Terror id:Terorisme io:Terorismo is:Hryðjuverk it:Terrorismo ja:テロリズム jbo:tadjycolnunte'a ka:ტერორიზმი ko:테러리즘 la:Tromocratia lt:Terorizmas lv:Terorisms nds:Terror new:आतङ्कवाद nl:Terrorisme nn:Terrorisme no:Terrorisme oc:Terrorisme pl:Terroryzm pt:Terrorismo ro:Terorism ru:Терроризм sh:Terorizam simple:Terrorism sk:Terorizmus sl:Terorizem sr:Тероризам sv:Terrorism th:การก่อการร้าย tr:Terörizm uk:Тероризм ur:دہشت گردی vi:Khủng bố wa:Terorisse yi:טעראריזם zh:恐怖主义 zh-min-nan:Khióng-pò͘-chú-gī